


The Heart Routine

by FMWrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper and Bepo become friends if you squint, Gay Sex, I just wanted to write some detailed smut, Law is possessive but it's not bad, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, the Heart pirates are horny dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMWrites/pseuds/FMWrites
Summary: Looks could be deceiving and no one would guess Law ran a crew as frisky and interesting as the Heart pirates were. And since they were allied with the Strawhat pirates they might as well let them in on the fun.





	The Heart Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me after watching some clips of the Heart Pirates and reading hella LawLu fics over the week. This is mainly about my love of LawLu but I'll build up to them later and just write some moderately decent smut until then.

Ikkaku’s body trembled as she ran her hand through her coarse hair. The sweat building on her forehead was causing various strands to stick. She should’ve fixed the temperature in the room before she began. She was too far gone now to stop despite how unbearable hot it was becoming, though it did make things a bit inserting.  
A soft moan escaped her lips and she began to move her other, more occupied hand fast. She was so very excited, her body tingling as she rubbed two fingers against her clit.  
Captain Law would be arriving soon and with him their allies, the Straw Hats. She and the rest of the crew all highly doubted Law let the crew in on their little routine and there was speculation on whether they already did what the Hearts did. There was less of them, about half or so, but to Ikkaku’s enjoyment there were 2 women on board. If things went as plan and all parties were willing she’d definitely have her fun.

“Excited huh?” a voice broke through her thoughts. Penguin.  
Another moan escaped her lips, she didn’t know how long Penguin had been there but the idea of him watching turned her on. She was bit of an exhibitionist.  
“Yeah, what about...” her moans grew louder as she began to push a finger into herself.   
“Oh yes” Penguin breath as he stepped closer to her. He leaned over her grabbing her wrist in his hand and slowly began to push her finger inside of herself. “You’re excited to meet the girls huh?”  
Ikkaku spread herself wider to slip another finger inside and let Penguin continue to pump them in and out of her. Hell yeah she was, it’s been forever since she’s been with a woman in any sense. 

The beauty about being a Heart Pirate was you were never without release. Unless you were Bepo, but who knew what bears did. Ever since the crew was formed sex had become a regular thing amongst members sometime that surprised every member when they joined. Ikkaku especially with her being the only woman and Law himself being gay, she wasn’t drafted into the sex routine the same way. There were only 5 members she actively slept with, Penguin being one of them him being bisexual though having more of a preference of men. And only on breaks at islands did she have a chance at being with women. But with the Straw Hat allies coming soon she hoped for soon fun, especially with the Devil Child herself and her many hands.  
“Fuck” she nearly screamed as Penguin pumped her fingers in and out of her, 3 now inside her, combined with her own thoughts of the Straw Hat women her release would be soon.  
“I’m thinking about the green hair one. God, just looking at his wanted poster is enough to turn me on. The blonde one’s hot too, maybe I can get myself between them” Penguin chuckled to himself. 

It was approaching night and they’d soon have to leave the hideout to go to their designated location in order to meet their captain. God how they’d miss him, Penguin would argue he did more than the others. Which is why he was in here “assisting” Ikkaku cause it was already an unspoken rule that in order to avoid fights amongst the ship she’d be the one picking who got to spend the night with the captain first. Unless he himself had other plans.  
A loud moan was released from Ikkaku as she came, her body trembling as her release rippled through her and Penguin kept fingering her with her own hand not stopping until her body nearly slumped over against him. She took a few gasps until her breathing became even. Then she began to softly laugh, pulling her hand out of herself and the other out of her hair. Penguin released his grip and help her sit up.  
“So” she chuckled softly, being well aware of his plans “you wanna go first, huh?”  
…..  
Law walked quickly and quietly through the forest of Zou. He had finally managed to break away from Straw Hat and co. They could be a bit too much at times, so could his own crew but they were more. Speaking of which he was very excited to see again for more reasons than one.  
He truly did miss them. Sending them off to Zou without him as he went to face Doflamingo was hard enough, even more so with him constantly recounting how he nearly had died. There was a plan for if that had happened still he felt they wouldn’t have managed properly if he did. And he didn’t want to leave them so prematurely either. And sure, they had their initial speculations of him forming the alliance, but he knew his crew trusted him and would come around if they hadn’t already upon meeting the allied crew.  
And then there was the matter of his pent up ‘frustrations’, mainly caused by a specific rubber man with a smile as bright as the sun and a lean, tanned, frame to go with it. Sure, he was dumb as a bag of bricks but that wasn’t all that important, he was smart enough for the both. Law wanted him in every way, but he wasn’t sure if the other captain felt the same or if he even knew how relationships worked. He seemed oblivious to a lot of things. But Law could bet his right hand that his crew had already made plans to draft the Straw Hats in their little routine.

He stopped mid step as he sensed a ruffle amongst the leaves. And without even having time to blink his crew jumped out from around him.  
“Captain!” they all shouted in unison and Law found himself being nearly toppled by Bepo. He softly chuckled against the soft furball who was in nears against his face.  
“You came for us. I’ve missed you so much” he exclaimed.  
“Bepo, you’re gonna squish him” Shachi warned and Bepo let go softly apologizing. Law smiled to himself, yeah he missed these dumbasses.  
He felt them staring at him, intensely. He knew what it was about, there were reunions to be had as well as information to be caught up with. He recently had gone up against the man responsible for ruining his life and barely survived, they’d want to know everything. But that was for a later date Law decided as he walked up to crew and kissed Ikkaku on her cheek.  
She smiled against him as she gave a quick embraced, “I missed you captain.”

Next was Penguin who was more than excited as he met Law halfway into the kiss. He smiled against his lips, Penguin was always the eager one. Fun too, he’d probably have him for the night first. “I’m so glad you’re back” Penguin sighly contently against him.  
Soon Law went through the whole crew, kissing and embracing each member until he ended back at Bepo who was once again sobbing against him. Yeah it was great to be home.  
“You guys excited?” Law asked as they took him inside the hideout. They’d leave to go back to the Straw Hats later that nights.  
A rumble of ‘hell yeahs” broke throughout. Law figured as much.  
“I’ve already recorded the results of all the crew. Everyone’s all clean and good to go” Bepo chimed in followed by another ‘yeah’. Hopefully he could get the Straw Hats reindeer doctor to help him out before their crews began mingling. Safety was always a priority.

Law smiled, he was glad his crew was excited and that all the necessary precautions were taken. For now, he’d enjoy his fun with them before throwing the Straw Hats into the mix. Whatever happened in terms of battle was a mystery, so he’d make sure they all enjoyed their little vacation.  
“There’s just one rule” Law spoke again, a wicked smile breaking out on his face. “The Straw Hat captain is off limits ‘til further notice.”  
He didn’t care what else happened amongst the other members, but one thing was for certain. Luffy was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as frequent as I can but no promises cause I'll also be starting another story with more of a plot.


End file.
